The proliferation of digital multimedia content, including images, over the Internet, has fueled tremendous desire for manipulation of the content. One reason may be to allow for individual expression associated with images. Unfortunately, the current state of the image editing experience for many users, particularly with regard to sophisticated editing, is not satisfactory. One reason is due to excessive pricing associated with powerful image editing software applications. Another reason is due to the steep learning curve that users experience when attempting to customize a digital image. The most important reason is the number of disjointed steps involved in customizing a digital image, often involving downloading an image, customizing it one software app, then uploading it to its final destination. The result of these and other barriers is that users are frustrated and give up.
Many Internet web sites provide access to image content and enable users to upload images they created (e.g., taken from digital cameras). Relatively recently, content from such web sites is now available on mobile computing device. Moreover, smartphones are configured with cameras that operate to take relatively high-resolution images. Editing such images is either unavailable, too limiting, or simply too frustrating.